The New Age
by Kosmic
Summary: Sequel to Getting to Know One Another. Lance is back and he wants revenge on two people and wants Kimiko.
1. Revenge

**Kosmic: **Hello everyone and as I promised here is the sequel to Getting to Know One Another. Please enjoy.

**Revenge**

**Lance Pov**

It has been years' sense the day. That one day I should have killed Raimundo. I went back to Chase but he did not take failure as an option. He punished me and threw me out. I have been training by myself getting better. I will get my revenge on Chase and Raimundo and I will get Kimiko to love me no matter what.

I have changed a lot during these years and I have been watching everything. I know all about Omi joining with Chase and all about this Wudia rank the monks are at. I have surpassed that rank with my own training.

The time is close for me to come out of hiding and get my revenge. I will punish Chase, kill Raimundo, and have Kimiko all to myself.

My first stop was at Chase's lair. I walked into his chamber as Chase and Wuya look at me.

"Who are you and how did you get pasted my guards?" Chase asked as I only smiled.

"You do not remember, me Chase. Funny I remember you but you do not remember me. Oh and your guards well they went down easily." I said to make Chase evilly smile at me.

"Wuya prove your usefulness and get rid of this pest." Chase said as Wuya agreed and fired a blast at me.

I vanished out of sight quickly and reappeared behind Wuya in a blink of an eye. I saw Chase on me but not Wuya. I simply knocked Wuya out with a swift punch.

"You're good at fighting maybe you may want to join me." Chase said as I just simply laughed out. He glared at me angerly and threw a punch at me. I caught his punch.

"Chase it is I Lance and I came back for revenge for that punishment you gave me." I said punching his face making him fly back.

Chase turned lizard and we began our fight. He swung his tail at me and I blocked. He then tried to Clay me and I dodge. He swung his tail to trip me but I jumped it.

"Is this all you got? Come on Chase I was hoping for a real fight." I said taunting him and it worked. He rushed at me he clawed I dodged, other claw dodge, bite me I counter by punching his jaw, and then he swung his tail and I grabbed it.

I used Chase as a club and hit Chase into the wall and ground until he scratched me. I let go and bled a little. He finally hit me. It took him finally to hit me. I looked at Chase and he looked weak but he was still ready to fight.

He jumped up and came down at me with a kick. I ducked down and he missed but I got hit by a blast. Chase grabbed me and I saw Wuya where Chase was with her hand out. Wuya blasted me, several more times until I pulled Chase around and he got hit once.

Chase let go a bit weak but thanks to Wuya giving him time her got some strength back. I ran up to Wuya to punch her but she created a shield and I punched it instead. "Chaos Destruction!" I yelled sending a dark energy ball destroying her shield and hurting her a bit.

I ran up to attack her but Chase came from behind with a Claw to my back. I realized their plan was to distracting me while the other gets their strength back. "Chaos Field!" I yelled send a dark powerful energy wave to knock them both back away.

I ran to Wuya and punched her hard in the stomach making her pass out. I turned and saw a foot right by my face. I flew back by Chase's kick put got up quickly and attacked Chase with a fury of punches. Chase hit the ground but was not out. I lifted him up by his under neck.

"Here is the deal Chase I will let you live but you, your army, and Wuya join me and call me master or I kill your army and Wuya and let you suffer. What will it be Chase?" I said in a demonic voice to Chase.

"I will join you Lanc…" I tightened my grip. " I will join you master." Chase said in a weak voice to me. "Good" I said and dropped him to the floor and took a few steps away.

"Chase sense I am your master now rest and recover once you and Wuya are better we make Jack and his little army join us then we attack the temple. Do not kill Kimiko or Raimundo. I want Kimiko alive and I will kill Raimundo got that!" I said then walked up to my new thrown and sat down.

I finally have power and I will take this world and my beloved Kimiko.

**End of Revenge**

**Kosmic: **Look who is a big boy now and wants the world. Please everyone R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Prophecy & Life

**Kosmic: **Hello everyone I hoped you like the last chapter. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I will review my reviewers on this story. Okay here I go.

**Silverblade919: **Thank you. Rai might kick Lance's butt but there is a chance Lance might kick Rai's. Only I know that answer.

**Chaseforever: **Thanks and I will.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **He not really power hungry but he is in away. No Evila or Armageddon has talked to him. Yea you keep running.

**Cricketchick1990: **No problem. That's cool you go do that.

**Captain-Mifune-Rocks: **You again great. Look, you say I am lame so you are lame. I also do have a life. Go on and flame all you want. I don't really care.

**ChinaWings: …..**

**Omi's girl13: **I am doing that now and thank you.

**Marie Terensky: **Stupid indeed.

**Prophecy & Life**

**Prophecy**

Long ago when the world was covered in darkness, four warriors fought against an evil being. Their strength alone was not enough to defeat this being. They called on a power that the planet holds.

Spirit, Will, Life, and Hope. Each power, part of all living creatures. Powers that both good and evil can wield.

Spirit lets you have strength over what you can do. Will lets you keep moving and lets you not to give up. Life gives you to live and keep living. Hope as long as you have hope there is nothing that could stop you.

Once one of these strengths brakes evil could take over the world. If turned, the world will fight in evil hands.

**End Prophecy**

**Raimundo Pov**

It has been a good amount of years. I have been living well in the temple with the others and Kim. A lot has happened too. A new dragon named Jill came to the temple. She is the dragon of wood. Jermaine has come back to the temple and is now staying. Jermaine is the dragon of metal.

Clay has fallen for Jill. I know because he told me. Clay is too embraced to say he, loves Jill. He came to me because I have been going out with Kim. I helped him out and Clay and Jill have been boyfriend and girlfriend for two months now.

"Rai what are you thinking about?" A girl asked me from behind me. I turned and saw Kimiko, my girlfriend. "Nothing much Kim." I told her back as she sat next to me to watch Omi and Jermaine train.

"Kim…" I said as she looked at me. "What?" She asked back has I put my hand into my pocket to take out a ring. The ring was a Xiaolin Dragon shaped like a ring holding a blue gem. "Will you marry me?' I asked her as she screamed out in joy. "Yes!" She screamed out then hugged me.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at us. Omi was in mid air and dropped to the ground. Jermaine was in a back flip and landed on his feet but hit his back to a wall. Clay was drinking some milk and now the milk was now going on his cloths. Jill was sleeping but is now starring.

"What?" We all heard and looked near the temple close to me and Kim. It was Jack Spicer with his chaw down. Everyone got to fighting stances and looked at him.

"Look I am not here to fight." Jack told us. "Why?" Omi asked Jack. "Because Chase and Wuya destroyed my robots and then came after me. Some guy was with then telling them to do things." Jack said and started to beg to us to let him stay.

"You may stay. Do you know who this person was?" Master Fung came out saying. "Some guy named Lance if I heard Chase correctly." Jack said making me form a fist.

"Lance finally came out of hiding I see." I said as Kim put her hand on my shoulder. "Rai everything will be all fine." Kim told me as I nodded. I was hoping that Lance would not come back.

"So I can stay? Yay!" Jack said as I just shook my head. "Hold up! Kimiko you can't marry Raimundo!" Jack yelled as Kim punched him. "So Rai you finally asked it. Good job." Jermaine said as Omi looked a bit confused.

"What is this marry? Is it a girl?" Omi asked as I snickered a little. "No it's when a girl and a guy become a couple and be one." I said as Omi's eyes widen. "I see." Omi said whispering.

"Is that all you know young one?" Master Fung asked Jack. "Yea that's all I know. The only thing I question is why Chase Young called him master." Jack said putting must of us in shock.

"It is time for you Young ones to start a new method of training. Don't forget to welcome the new dragon." Master Fung said to all of us. "Another dragon master? Who?" Omi asked Master Fung. "The Xiaolin dragon of darkness, Jack Spicer." Master Fung said as we all drop our jaw. "I am a Xiaolin dragon? I have become a Xiaolin loser." Jack said crying.

**Kosmic: **Something everyone should know. Kimiko 22, Rai 23, Omi 20, Clay 24, Jill 22, Jack 23, and Jermaine 23. Please R&R and tell me what you think please.


	3. Friend or Foe

**Kosmic: **Man it feels good to be typing again. Hi everyone how are you?

**Evila: **Stupid people don't want to talk to stupid you. If they do then they are more then stupid.

**Kosmic: **Right… Any way time to talk to the reviewers.

**DeafLizgon: **Looks like everyone like that part. Now that you mentioned it yea your right it does remind me of the second season episode.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Like I said earlier. People must have lived that part. I am a sure Armageddon did not talk to him. You will find out who or what might have gotten to Lance.

**ChinaWings: **Again I know the last line was funny. I won't tell you but if there is anyone who likes to draw, readings go ahead and draw what you think you know what they look like adults.

**Silverblade919: **Thank you and well I am not spoiling anything to you people. Lets just say someone is going to die.

**Animeang3l7: **Thank you and here is the next chapter.

**Omi's girl13: **You are hyper indeed. Thank you and thanks for being a lover to my stories. Here is your update.

**Evila: **Oh I know there are people here who has read Kosmic one-shot Heart and Sorrow. Well he is deeply thinking about making it a story. If he gets six reviews saying yes, he will make it a story. **Warning **the story is meant for pain by heart. If he makes it a story he will make a happy ending but two Xiaolin Dragons will die.

**Kosmic: **Thank you Evila for stating that to them. I will end all of those chapters with big cliff hangers and start each chapter saying time has past. I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

**Friend or Foe**

**Omi Pov**

It has been a week ever sense Jack Spicer became one of us. I don't trust him at all. In the past he joined us then betrayed us. I do not just him at all.

I have been watching him ever sense I found out he was the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness. He has a strange behavior.

**Raimundo Pov**

I kept away from Jack. He seems he is good but I am not sure. Every time he got close to Kim I stepped up. I know Jack likes her but I don't want him trying anything. I know Jack will try to break me and Kim up.

I have been keeping an eye on Jack but I have been keeping an eye on Kim more. Why? Because I love her more then, anything.

**Clay Pov**

I have seen both Rai and Omi watching Jack. I know those two have that whole trust issue on people. I believe Jack as actually come around.

I have not been pay a lot of attention much because I have been talking with Jill a lot more.

**Kimiko Pov**

Jack has kept coming to me asking about why I love Raimundo and asking for tools. I guess he does not want to except that I and Rai are in love. Jack has not yet learned to stop with making robots.

I have been seeing Rai keep a look on me. I know he is looking at me for two reasons. One because he loves me and two because Jack is here. I believe Rai does not trust Jack and thinks Jack will try to break us up.

**Jermaine Pov**

I have only seen Jack like twice maybe three times. I believe he is good now. I have seen how Omi been acting too. I believe Omi does not trust Jack.

I am glad to see everyone how they are. Raimundo and Kimiko are in love. Clay is talking to Jill a lot. Omi is being himself as always. I will make sure though to teach Omi slang. That is if that is possible.

**Jill Pov**

To trust Jack or not. Jack has hit on me and Kim in the past. I trust him as far as I can throw a ball. I have to give it to him though, he is alright. I trust him.

**Jack Pov**

Great I am teamed up with the Xiaolin losers. I am now a Xiaolin loser now. I know Omi does not trust me, but I did not see Raimundo not trusting me. Maybe it's because I am talking to his girlfriend. I am a loser hanging with losers with the two biggest losers Omi and Raimundo.

Okay being a Xiaolin loser is not all bad. I get good perks here and the bad ones. I complained about my bed being a mat. Come on I need a bed, not a mat. Good perks are I am aloud to use the Shen gong wu they have.

"Jack Spicer!" I heard Omi shout out. "What?" I shouted back. Omni just stared at me not saying a word as the others gathered around.

"Look I am good now people. I am not fighting you guys anymore. I still think your losers but I am now on your side. I apologies for all my actions I have done in the past. Wait! I know we still have not gotten those ice creams. Come on lets get them my treat." I said as Omi face lightens up.

**Omi Pov**

Jack has not forgotten that promise. He said once we thought Wuya was gone and Raimundo came back about getting ice cream. Jack has actually become good.

I looked and saw everyone else smile but Raimundo. I do not know why but Raimundo must not yet trust Jack.

"Look Rai… Can I call you Rai? I am not trying to break you and Kim up. Both of you are in love and I can't do a thing about it. So, please I beg lets be friends." I heard Jack said to Raimundo.

"First only one person can call me Rai and that's Kim. Okay sorry I just didn't trust you. Now I do." Raimundo said as Jack smiled.

**Jack Pov**

"Okay then lets get some ice cream. Lets get out of out uniforms and get on our on cloths first." I said as they nodded and left. "Finally" I whispered and took out a cell phone. I dialed a number as no one was watching. "Lance its me Jack. They trust me time for phase two."

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating or trying to update other stories today. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	4. Lost Hope

**Kosmic: **Look it is an update. It is so fun just to read what you guys/girls think. I love all of you and so let me return your reviews.

**Omi's girl13: **I really hate to say this but no more candy for you. I see you're hyper and no one is dieing. (Shift eyes)

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Yea he seemed so good. I agree he should die but he won't. I have plans for him.

**Marie Terensky: **I see you love Jack ever so much. It's all good everything going as planned.

**ChinaWings: **Yea it really depends on what type of ball she is throwing. Well everyone will see how far she can throw a ball.

**Hanbags: **Not you again. Look I got the point all ready. I will do that in the near future.

**Kosmic: **Now that this is done I have some bad new. I won't be able to update on Wensday to Saturday next week. I will be gone and wont have time for updating. Well on with the story.

**Lost Hope**

**Raimundo Pov**

It is night as I walked out to the tree and leaned against it. "Okay I am here. So how is everything going?" I asked a bit out loud but not enough for anyone to hear from inside the rooms where everyone is asleep. "Well if everything goes how we want it we will be freed." A voice said as I nodded. "Do you know when he will attack?" I asked and waited. "Tomorrow in the after noon when everyone is done with practice. He wants everyone a bit tired sense all of you are training differently." I nodded then went to my room.

I walked in my room and saw Kim looking through my stuff. She has not noticed me yet so I just watched. "Where is it? I know he has one." She said then grabbed my teddy and hugged it. "I found it now to tease him." Kim said then turned and saw me grinning. "Ah!" She screamed then ran up and hit my arm. "Don't do that again Rai." She said as I just rubbed my arm.

"First off you hit hard girl and second I won't do that again if you promise to not sneak in my room." I said as she looked at me. "Rai last night I was not asleep, I saw you look at my underwear." Kim said as my eyes widen. "Okay sorry. You sounded and acted really asleep." I said as we got into a hug. "Rai never leave me okay." Kim said as I rubbed her back.

I gave Kim a good night kiss on her forehead and walked to her room. It might be right next to mine but I did not care. Once she was in her room I walked to my room until I heard voices in Jacks room. I walked up to his door and listened in.

**Jack Pov**

"Yea I read you Lance. So you are striking tomorrow right? Good then everything is going to plan." I said into my communicator and turned it off. "Everything is going as I planned for once. Once Lance fights these losers and gets tired out I will swoop in and kill them all. Well not all of them. I will keep my dear Kimiko." I said then laughed.

**Raimundo Pov**

I see so Jacks in this too. Only for his actual needs, I opened his door and he looked at me rudely. "What do you want? I was about to go to sleep." Jack said as I shook my head. "Jack I heard you outside your room." I said as he widened his eyes. "Man I can never win can't I." He said as I looked at him.

"Jack first off I already know Lances plans. You could live for another day, and get points in Chase. All you have to do is tell everyone in the morning his plans." I said as he went into thought. About a minute later he looked at me. "You can't beat him. I have seen his power first hand. No matter what I am going to fail somewhere so I guess I will." Jack said as I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Good night Jack and sleep well." I said and left to my room.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I feel asleep short after words. I awoke in morning and got cleaned up and dressed up. I saw Jack talking to the others. "So you have been working with Lance from the beginning but changed your mind." I heard Dojo said as I saw Jack nod. "He plans to attack after practice at noon." He said as everyone looked at him.

Kim turned and saw me then ran up to hug me. She started to cry. "Rai last night I had a really bad dream, in my dream it showed me that you died by Lance. He is coming today and will be after you." Kim cried and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and told Kim "Everything will be all right Kim, I promise."

Later when we were practicing we were prepared for Lance. Jack got a lot of his bots hiding every where. Some monks were hiding as well. We were not wasting a lot of energy in practice only to make sure we had that energy for our fight.

After awhile, Lance appeared like magic near all of us in the courtyard. "Jack Bots attack!" Jacked yelled as thousand of bots came out blasting at Chases cats. "You traitor!" Lance yelled and sent a powerful energy wave out destroying a lot of Jacks bots. The monks came out of hiding and also attacked. "Chase Wuya take care of the monk but leave Raimundo to me. Do not kill Kimiko got it!" Lanced yelled and the others understood Lance and I had to fight.

He ran up so fast I did not notice. He hit me hard in the stomach. I saw and opening and kicked him in the legs. He fell back but did a quick swift kick to knock me down. I got on the ground then got up quickly only to get hit in the head. I went blind only for second only to get kicked in the chest.

I flew back against the wall. I saw him fly up and tried to punch me, but I ducked and he hit the wall. I came up with a punch to his jaw. He flew back but I got up to him before he hit ground and slammed his chest. He looked stunned so I took a few steps back to prepare for his next attack.

He got up and he looked pissed off. He sent a couple dark waves at me. Those were easy to dodge. He ran up and punched me in the face. He followed up on another punch in the face again. I did not have time to react so he kicked me in the crotch. I fell to the ground holding there. _That is a low blow that's not nice. _

"It is time to say goodbye Rai!" He yelled as I looked up at him. "Devils Chaos!" He yelled and sent a huge dark energy ball at me. The last thing I heard before it hit was. "RAI!" Kim yelling out to me.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Anyone wants to take a guess what happened. It is very sad isn't it.

**Rai: **You killed me you idiot. Wait hold up who was I talking to by the tree?

**Kosmic: **You and everyone wants to know. Well too bad you have to find out. Please read and review this.


	5. Spirited Heart

**Kosmic: **Sorry I have not been updating lately. I don't know why I it like I am tired of typing or something. That will not stop me from pleasing everyone though.

**Spirited Heart**

**Kimiko Pov**

I ran where Raimundo was once he got hit. The dust cleared and I couldn't find him. I was hearing Lance laugh sinisterly. "He is dead, finally dead!" He yelled out as I formed my hand into a fist. I turned to him and ran at him.

I threw a punch and he caught it. "Oh come on Kimiko, like you could hurt me. You just lost Raimundo. Just give up and come to me." Lance said to me as I kicked in the nuts hard. He screamed in pain as I look at him with anger in my eyes. "I rather date Jack Spicer then date you." I said in so much anger and kick him in his stomach.

I looked around seeing the fight around me stopped. Chases' lions and tigers are looking at Lance. _I see so Chase was going to double cross Lance. _I thought as I turned my attention back to Lance who was trying to get back on his feet. "That's low Kim, really low." He said and went to attack me as Chase came from the side and kicked Lance.

"You double crossed me! I will get all of you. I will kill all of you and make Kim my wife!" Lance yelled as he started to glow a bit. "Attack before he gets any stronger!" Chase yelled as we all did. Lance was first attacked by Wuya who sent a dark blast at him.

Lance looked mad and started to attack back. He first jumped up and sent a dark energy wave at everyone. All of Chase's cats were out for some reason but everyone one else was fine from that attack. "Phoenix Fire!" I shouted as I shot a fire ball that looked like a bird at Lance.

Lance dodges it but he did not know I had control over it. I sent my fire bird back at him. He again dodged it but got hit by Clay who punched him in the gut. Lance grabbed Clay and threw him at my fire bird. Clay hit the ground and he was out cold. "NO!" Omi yelled out in rage. "Sea Serpent Water!" Omi shouted send a large amount at boiling water at Lance who simply dodges.

_What is going on here? There is no way Lance has that much energy. _I thought as Wuya and Chase shot some type at blast at Lance. Lance got hit and got knocked, back far. I ran up to Lance with all my rage and went for a low shot and connected. Lance bent over holding his crouch. So I kicked him in the face, sending him back.

"That's it no more play time!" Lance yelled and got up like nothing happened to him. I went into shock as he looked at me. I felt the wind around me go cold as ice. He hit me in like a flash of light sending me flying back.

I saw Chase and Omi run after Lance. Omi and Chase were sending punches and kicks at Lance who was blocking every attack easily. I looked over and saw Jack on his cell phone. _Why is Jack on his damn cell phone? _I thought in anger as he hangs up and smiled. "What was you doing?" I yelled at him as I was getting up. "I was calling in for reinforcements." He said as I heard something coming in fast. I saw cyclops carrying in Vlad and Katnappe. _For once Jack did something smart. _I thought then smiled as Lance took out Omi and Chase.

Wuya sent magical blast at Lance who blocked them taking little damage. "Do you think your little reinforcements can stop me!" Lance yelled at attacked them. Lance first attack cyclops. He kicked cyclops stomach sending him flying. Cyclops got up slowly. "Time out! You should be down for the count!" Lance yelled as cyclops shoots out his eye blast at Lance. Lance looked a bit angered and attack cyclops in his chest. Cyclops hit the ground and did not move.

Vlad came behind Lance and threw something at Lances head. Some type of liquid went on to Lances head. Lance was now bald as Omi. "You little pest got rid of my hair!" Lance yelled and kicked Vlad in the chest knocking Vlad out.

Katnappe sent her kittens at Lance. Lance got rid of the kittens easily but had some cat scratches on his face. Katnappe started to run away but Lance was to fast and hit Katnappe head in the back. Katnappe was now out of the fight.

Jack went into hiding as Wuya sent a magical blast she was charging at Lance. Lance got knocked back far. Lance got up a bit bleeding and sent a blast at Wuya knocking her out. "Now where is that freak Jack Spicer." Lance said as a light blast hits him in the back. Jill jumped out of hiding and kicked the back of Lances head. Lance got up quickly and grabbed Jill head and smacked her against the ground a couple times.

"Like I was saying earlier where did that freak Jack Spicer go to?" Lance said as I felt weak. Everyone is out for the count. All the monks and Master Fung were out to. _My friends are out, my enemies are out, and… and Rai is dead. _I thought as I started to cry. "Now Kimiko do not worry once I kill Jack and all these people it will just be you and me." Lance said as my emotions of anger and sadness started to mix inside me.

I felt the wind change around me as I felt a bit stronger. _WIND! _I thought as a flash of memory came to me.

**Flash Back**

"RAI!" I screamed as my eyes narrow at him. I saw him take out a shen gong wu. It was the shard of lightning.

**End Flash Back**

_Why didn't I remember that? Was Rai using it when I saw him die? No it must have been my eyes and feelings. He must have used it a head of time._ I thought as I saw Lance jump up looking at a direction. "NO!" I heard Jack scream. "Devils Chaos!" Lance shouted sending the blast he used against Raimundo.

A purple vortex appeared and Rai came out of it. "You should be dead!" Lance shouted as he redirected the blast at Raimundo. "NO!" I shouted as the blast was close to Rai. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Rai shouted creating a purple vortex sending Lance's attack into. Another purple vortex appeared behind Lance. Lance turned and got hit from his own blast.

"Rai!" I yelled and ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. He hugged me back and rubbed my back. "Everything is ok Kim." He said as now everyone started to get up. "Just as we planned Chase." I heard Rai say. "Indeed it did. Now that Lance is now dead, everything should go back how it should." Chase said and vanished away with Wuya and his cats. Jack and the other left leaving me, Rai, and the other monks.

After a couple of weeks we all fix up the temple. Once done Rai and I got married. We decided to stay at the temple for a while. We left and lived in Tokyo happily.

**? Pov**

"You haven't seen the last of me. I will be back to kill you Raimundo."

**End of Story?**

**Kosmic: **Yea I know everyone knows who that ? is. Yes there is going to be a sequel but for now I am going to lay off it. I am working on too many stories as is. Well, please R&R and tell me what you think.


	6. Author Alert

**Author Alert**

The next Sequel is up and running. The sequels name is My Family My Enemy. If you liked this you will like the sequel.

Thank you

Chaseforever

Crazy hyper kid

DeafLizgon

Jenrya282

Lady Krystalyn

Marie Terensky

Cricketchick1990

Hanbags

Jenni Spicer

Xsfreak159

Animeang3l7

Fancy lala

Kiwi wings

Prettigirl7

dArliTe-sPirit

Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress

padfootvfd

silverblade919

For reviewing, favoriting, and or Alerting this story. I truly hope you all of you like My Family My Enemy sequel.


End file.
